


A Christmas Tree Without Lights?

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “A Christmas tree without lights? Are you kidding me?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	A Christmas Tree Without Lights?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a short little drabble for today's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

It had taken Harry the whole morning to get Draco to help him decorate the Christmas tree. Draco knew that Harry wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so in the end he had gotten up from off the couch, and he had strolled over to the tree, muttering to himself that this was a complete and utter waste of time.

Harry had ignored his grumbling though, and he had handed him bauble after bauble, and within no time, the skinny and miserable-looking tree actually resembled something that could pass for a Christmas tree.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asks, feeling pleased with himself.

That is, until Draco reaches into the box of decorations, and he pulls out the string of Christmas lights.

“Weren’t these supposed to go in first?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake…”

Draco only chuckles, no longer grumbling at the idea of anything to do with Christmas. He looks much cheerier now that they are done, or are supposed to be done. But with the lights not in the tree, they might as well start all over.

“It looks just fine without these, doesn’t it?” Draco shrugs, trying hard not to laugh at his partner’s face, which has turned red by now from pure frustration.

“A Christmas tree without lights? Are you kidding me?” Harry asks, but when Draco wraps his arms around him, his face softens, and he can’t help but laugh at himself. “Better luck next year?”

“Better luck next year,” Draco agrees.

He is about to throw the lights back into the box, but Harry stops him.

“I thought…”

“Well, if they’re not going in the tree, I’m sure we can find another use for them…”

“What are you thinking, Potter?”

* * *

Draco is lying in the middle of their bed, his hands tied to the bedpost with the Christmas lights, and Harry is placing kisses all over his naked chest. There is only one way where this is going, so Draco tilts his head back into the pillow, preparing himself for what’s coming.

But when there’s a knock on the door, they both look up.

“Ignore it.”

“Get me out of these,” Draco orders, pulling at the lights. “Now!”

“It’s not like…,” Harry laughs, but when they hear the jingling of keys, he quickly begins to fumble with the lights. “Ehm… Draco?”

“Please tell me they’re not…,” Draco begins, but before he can finish his sentence, Molly has entered the flat, a large box in her hands.

“I just thought I’d drop of the… Oh, hello!” she laughs, when she finds the two men still on the bed, Harry trying his best to untangle the Christmas lights. “Sorry to interrupt!”

“I’m going to kill you for this,” Draco grits through his teeth, Harry trying his best not to laugh, but failing miserably.

“Don’t worry, love,” Molly laughs. By now she has put down the box, and she comes over to the bed, kitchen scissors in her hand. “We’ve all been there.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
